Legendary Aces
Legendary Aces is a fanfiction series written by Doran Maya. Legendary Aces takes the stories of the Ace Combat video games and retells them with many additions and changes. Series List * Legendary Aces 1: The Legend of Razgriz - Kye Akari, callsign Blaze, has looked at the sky since she was a little girl. Now in the Osean Air Force, she flies through the skies above Sand Island with a genuine love. Trouble brews and Blaze must defend the skies she holds so dear. (Female Blaze, Ace Combat 5 Story.) Characters from AC0, AC4, and AC6 also appear with ties to AC5. * Legendary Aces: Passing the Torch - One shot Ace Combat 5 story set in the Legendary Aces universe and takes place in January 2011, shortly after the Circum-Pacific war. * Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria - Yami Akari, callsign Talisman, has lived in Emmeria ever since her father died in early 2004 when she was 15. Now 27 years old, a mother of one, and a Captain in both the Emmeria Air Force and Paragon, she must prove herself more than just the little sister of the Legendary Ace "Blaze". (Female Talisman, Ace Combat 6 story) Sequel of Legendary Aces 1: The Legend of Razgriz. * Legendary Aces: Kye's Declaration - One shot Ace Combat story set in the Legendary Aces universe and takes place on 23 November 2018, two and a half years after the Emmeria-Estovakia war and two months after Void's terror attack on the Dream Music Festival. Characters Main Article: Legendary Aces Characters * Kye Akari (callsign Blaze) - Kye takes the role of the player character in Ace Combat 5 and is leader of the Razgriz Squadron. Dubbed a "Legendary Ace" after her involvement in the Circum-Pacific War in 2010, Kye soon surpassed Allison Bartlett as the Ace of Aces, thus she is Rank 1 of Paragon's best fighter pilots. * Yami Akari (callsign Talisman) - Kye takes the role of the player character in Ace Combat 6 and is leader of the Garuda Team. She gained Legendary Ace status sometime between the Circum-Pacific War in 2010 and the Emmeria-Estovakia War in 2015-2016. She is officially Rank 2 among Paragon's best fighter pilots, though Allison Bartlett and Layla Bartlett are unofficially Rank 2 and 3 respectively. * Layla Bartlett (callsign Cipher) - Layla takes the role of the player character in Ace Combat Zero and is leader of the Galm Team. She gained Legendary Ace status simultaneously when she was first dubbed "Demon Lord of the Round Table" during the Belkan War in 1995. She is officially Rank 4 in Paragon, though she is unofficially Rank 3. * Allison Bartlett (callsign Mobius 1) - Allison takes the role of the player character in Ace Combat 4 and is leader of the Mobius Squadron. She gained Legendary Ace status simultaneously when she was first dubbed "The Grim Reaper" in the Belkan War of 1995, when Layla Bartlett gained her own status of Legendary Ace. She is officially Rank 3 in Paragon, and unofficially Rank 2. She was the Ace of Aces until Kye Akari surpassed her for the title. * York Ross (callsign Pheonix) - York takes the role of the player character in Air Combat (Ace Combat 1) and Ace Combat 2 and is leader of the Scarface Squadron. He gained Legendary Ace status during the Skully Islands insurrection in 1995. He if officially Rank 7 in Paragon, but should be higher on the list, being unofficially on par with Layla Bartlett. His lower rank is due to his unwillingness to go all out against a friend during the Paragon Ace competitions. Category:Legendary Aces Category:Ace Combat Fanfiction Category:Ace Combat